The synthesis of 1,4,7,10-tetrabenzyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazocyclododecane, ##STR3## was reported by G. R. Hansen and T. E. Burg, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 5 (2), 305 (1968). Their synthesis comprises refluxing a mixture of N-benzylaziridine and p-toluenesulfonic acid in aqueous ethanol. The authors reported this as being an isolated reaction since they were not successful in synthesizing cyclic oligomers from other aziridines.
S. Tsuboyama et al. in Tetrahedron Letters, No. 16, 1367 (1970), reported the synthesis of 1,4,7,10-tetrabenzyl-2,5,8,10-tetra-(R)-ethyl-1,4,7,10-tetraazocyclododeca ne in about 30 percent yield from N-benzyl-2-ethylaziridine using BF.sub.3.etherate as the catalyst.